The Harper class of 2028
I had so much fun writing an episode where the current Harper children (in the main canon, who are now 12 years old) were in their mid-teens, that I decided to write an episode where the kids are at age 18 and themselves are on the cusp of adulthood. And here it is. It all keeps in mind that this show is and always will be a multi-generational show, and that it shows when one generation goes, another one is right behind, ready to carry on. In 2028, life was good for everyone. It was Springtime and Springtime was always a beautiful time in Boston. As always, the Springtime was blooming with beautiful flowers all over the Public Gardens and in the Boston Common. It was as if the city was reawakening after a long hard winter. The life was beginning again. Looking out the window of her bedroom at her house on Louisburg Square, where she had lived ever since she was a child, Cathy Watkins was thrilled. She had gotten dressed early, with her mother's help. This day was a very special day. She and her cousins were all graduating from Commonwealth High School that day, and there would be a huge party at their cousin, Maggie's home. Cathy was pulling a hairbrush through her brown hair. She looked at all the things she had in her life. She was pleased and thrilled. Everyone was ready. Derek and Ashley Harper were getting ready. Derek, Sam Forson, Aidan Atherton, and AJ Wilson were getting dressed in Derek's room. Cathy's mother, Sheila and her uncle Dylan were preparing the food. It was revealed that their birthday was on the same day, and were twin sblings. Cathy and Derek had a bond similar to their parents, which they received from their grandmother, Dylan and Sheila's mother, Michelle. Also helping out was Roger and Caitlyn Lambert. Their mother, Patricia was preparing everything. In fact, Roger had lived with Dylan and his family since 2014, after his boyfriend nearly left him homeless that Christmas. Roger and Dylan still maintained their closeness. Roger never really dated after Matt had left him. Dylan and Adam tried to get Roger to date, but after a while, it was finally realized that Roger was happiest being single. Their niece, Ellen Kurtz, was visiting for the graduation, along with her adopted mother, Susannah Kurtz and her husband, Patrick. Susie was in her 60s now, was still very beautiful, and was now a judge in Somerset, Illinois. (Even at her age, the people who were closest to her, mainly her family, still called her Susie) Patrick was now the Chief of Staff at Somerset Hospital, and Ellen was the Chief Surgeon there. Ellen lived in Somerset full time, seeing that she wanted to remain close to the people who loved her, but she also spent a good deal of time in Boston, where she lived in the house that she and Susie were willed when Michael died some years ago. Ellen, now in her 30s, was helping her namesake, Ellie Forson, get ready for the ceremonies. They were at Ellen's aunt Anyssa's home. As she helped Ellie get ready, she thought back to her own Night School graduation, and how her mother, Susannah, and her dad, Patrick, helped her get ready. "Ellie, you look fantastic," she smiled. "Hard to believe that at one point in time, you were so shy and quiet that you were afraid to speak." Ellie smiled as she applied some eye makeup, "It's strange, isn't it?" she said, "All those years, I had always lacked self-confidence, but then I immersed myself into ballet, and now I am taking dance classes full time." "And you excelled in it," Ellen smiled, "and you work at the dance studio, as well as going to school. Do you plan on being a dancer?" "Yes," Ellie smiled, "Regina says I am her best student." "That you are," Ellen said. Ellie was more outgoing now, given that she finally had a chance to sparkle. Although she was still quiet and still refused to make waves, Ellie was successful in her own way. All the traumas she endured at the hands of her Aunt Erica had been put to rest. She had undergone counseling to deal with it, and she came through it, becoming something of a powerhouse with ballet. She also auditioned with the Boston Ballet and she had a very good chance to get in. Meanwhile, Ashley and Courtney Sue were getting ready in her room at Ashley's home. Courtney Sue was happy, and she watched cheerfully as her cousin got ready for their graduation. "I love that dress, Ashley," Courtney Sue said, "it's beautiful." "Thank you, Courtney," Ashley smiled, "it's a Vera Wang. Aunt Marta helped me find it at Macys." Senior Year had been incredible for Courtney Sue. Of all the quads, she and her brother Sam had the highest IQs. She was already in pre-placement college classes along with her regular schoolwork, while Sam worked hard on his regular classes and he also took some pre-placement college courses. They passed all their classes with flying colors, and she and Sam had been named Co-Valedictorians. Sam and Courtney Sue celebrated them being co-valedictorians. Both were going to Harvard, as they wanted to stay nearby their family. Sam had a good year as well; he still had his coterie of dolls that he had since he was a little boy, including his beloved Lollie. As popular as Sam Forson was, nobody dared to question that he had dolls. Derek also maintained his village of dolls too. Even at age 18, Sam and Derek still played dolls and tea party and were each other's best friend as well. Aidan had bonded well with his friends, and they were all considered the three musketeers. Derek and Aidan were planning on attending Harvard along with Sam and Courtney Sue. Sam and Derek were getting ready in his room. Sam was helping Derek with his tie. Aidan was working on his own tie. The three guys had bonded all through their years in school, even Aidan. A.J. Wilson, their cousin, was visiting them. He and his wife, Chloe Wanamaker, graduated from Smythewood High School, in Smythewood, Pennsylvania and they had been very happy. "Derek, how is it you are near six foot?" he asked, affectionately, "I can't reach to tie your tie." "I know, Sam," Derek said, "that growth spurt when we were juniors." "I'd say," Sam laughed, as he hugged his cousin and very best friend. The two boys had been extraordinarily close, a relationship similar to the one that Dylan and Roger had. They were the brothers that they had never had. At breakfast, the twins sat together, and it was clear to see they looked alike. Derek was a good looking young man, who turned heads with all the girls and some guys in school. He rarely dated, though, because of his being very shy. He had taken his friend Valerie Anne Ames to a dance when they were juniors, but they were not compatible as dating material, but the two remained good friends. She had begun to date Jake Jablonski, their senior year. Derek had caught the eye of a guy when he was visiting Harvard, but he wanted to talk with his family about him coming out. Derek had been named Homecoming King that year, but he had insisted that his sister be Homecoming Queen. The vote had been unanimous, Ashley was named Queen. He really came into his own over the years. With his six-foot build, his blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes, Derek had promise growing up. His closest friends were his cousins, Sam, Cathy and Courtney Sue. Courtney Sue had helped him with his homework a lot of times. He and Sam were bros and best pals. A few weeks earlier, Derek had sat down with his fathers and the rest of his family and told them all that he was coming out as gay. The love was overwhelming. Ashley was proud of him, and hugged him tightly. Adam and Dylan were pleased. Roger offered to help his cousin's son through it. Libby was pleased as punch as gay people were her people. Derek felt more at ease with himself then. Jolie was getting ready at her uncle Aaron's house. She, Luanna Jensen and Maggie Atchley were all dressing there. Maggie was looking forward to graduation. She was preparing to get ready for classes at Radcliffe. But she was going to take a trip to London for a year before she attended college, a gift she had received from her Aunt Maranda and her Granny Elspeth. Erica, her hated great aunt, had tried constantly for many years to get her away from her mom and dad, Craig and Hannah, but she had failed miserably. Erica had finally made herself an enemy of the family when she cruelly ran down her mother and killed her in a vile hit and run accident in full view of everyone on Louisburg Square. It was a few months after Maggie had turned five. However, later on, it had been revealed that the death of Hannah was only a body double that she had sent out. The real Hannah had been in hiding, but came out some years back. Her Granny Elspeth and her Aunt Maranda had helped her through the tough time, and they finally sent Erica to prison for the rest of her life. While in prison, Erica had been killed when someone shanked her for what she had done to Hannah. She was clearly forgotten. However, Craig more than made up for it. He rose to the challenge of being a single father, and he had the able help of Angela Chamberlain, his former wife, who had been Hannah's best friend, as well as Mrs. Buxley, the Atchleys long-time housekeeper. Angela took to Maggie, and Maggie thrived under Angela's guidance. While Angela and Craig never remarried, the love they had having become a cherished friendship, and Craig was more able to handle things as a single parent, they were both at the family graduation. When Hannah came back, Maggie was overjoyed. When they graduated, Hannah had been watching Celestina, Maggie's adopted daughter. Craig and her aunt Sharmaine, helped give her a lot of love. Craig and Sharmaine also never married, due to Craig still missing Hannah, and Sharmaine keeping her promise that she would never re-marry after Nigel, but they were fantastic as co-parents. The graduation was wonderful, Courtney Sue and Sam looked fantastic as valedictorians, and the siblings gave a stirring speech to their classmates. Anyssa and Bryan were pleased with their children's speech. After the speech, Courtney Sue connected with her brother, and winked. He winked back, and both smiled. Everyone then received their diplomas (except A.J. and Chloe, who had received theirs a week earlier in Pennsylvania) and then they all attended the big event, a huge party at the Atchley mansion. Anyssa and Bryan applauded hard for their children; Aaron and Rusty Atherton were proud of their son; Dylan and Adam were beaming with joy as Derek and Ashley got their diplomas. Even with the distinct loss of Michael, the party went smoothly. Angela, having had been married to Craig, and despite their divorce, they were still best friends, handled the party and ran it smoothly. With Sharmaine's help and Hannah's directions, it was a splendid event. Maggie raised a glass of punch in a toast. "I propose a toast to my mother, Hannah Harper Atchley," she said, her distinct British accent evident in what she was saying, "I am so pleased that you are with us. I missed you when I thought you were gone, and you are here again! I am so glad you are my mum." "Here, here," the company amended. Hannah was touched, "Thank you, my dearest," she said. She stepped out, glad that she was able to see this moment. Craig came up and put his arm around his daughter. "That was a beautiful toast, honey," he said. "Very heartfelt, love," Sharmaine said. "Thank you, Daddy, Aunt Sharmaine," Maggie said. Dylan and Adam smiled as they saw their two twins sharing a secret and laughing as they had when they were children. Ashley, dressed to the nines in a beautiful and shimmering Vera Wang dress, had never looked lovelier. The twins had come into full possession of their grandparents fortune and were quite wealthy in their own right. Despite her obvious beauty, she was still a tomboy, highly outspoken and very opinionated. Like her adopted family, she was extremely liberal, unusual for a moneyed young woman. She had excelled in Debate, her favorite after school activity. She had spent her high school years in speech and debate and she had won several awards over her years in High School. She was aiming for a career in Political Science, and she was going to Radcliffe for just that purpose. She would be close to Derek, who would be at Harvard with his two best friends, Sam and Aidan. Taking a cue from his dad, Derek was going to be going to law school. Derek looked very handsome. He was dressed in a Giorgio Armani suit that he had since his junior year. His blond hair and startling blue eyes made him look like a veritable Apollo come to life. During the graduation ceremony, one of their classmates, a guy named Greg made his interest known in Derek. Derek blushed, and Greg gave him a kiss on the cheek. After that happened, Ashley pulled him aside and they both giggled. Dylan and Adam looked over at their twins and their hearts swelled with love for them. "They made it, Dyl," Adam smiled, "didn't they?" "That they did, Adam," Dylan smiled, kissing his husband, "and we did a damned good job of raising them." "We had a village," Adam said. "Yes, we did," Dylan grinned, "more like a bloody city than a village, but who's counting?" He looked at his niece, who looked stunning in her graduation gown and her Halston dress. "Maggie looks so beautiful, so much like Hannah at her age." "I am glad," Adam said, "Hannah is so lovely, and I am so glad that Aunt Patricia had denounced Erica from beyond." "You really hated Erica a lot, didn't you, Adam?" Dylan asked quietly, "Well, I don't blame you there, honey. I hated her until the day she died. I know, I shouldn't have, because she was my aunt, but she did this all on her own and brought it all on herself. She made our lives a nightmare and that was the end of it for me. She burned her bridges behind her, and I cannot say I am sorry. She had no compassion, nor any sense of remorse. She never did. And now that the bitch is dead, she will not harm us again." "When she ran down Hannah's double, out of nothing but sheer spite," Adam said, "it was akin to when my mother, Aaron and Rebecca were killed." "I know, sweetie," Dylan said, putting his arm around Adam, "I know it was hard for you, and considering that Erica had done this deliberately, and she was angry with Hannah for not giving her what she wanted, it would rock you to the core." Meanwhile, Maggie was putting on her coat. Anyssa, who was watching Celestina looked worried. Ellie looked concerned, and she turned to her best friend, Valerie Anne Ames. Derek and Ashley were concerned as well. "Where is Maggie going?" Ellie asked concerned. "I don't know," Valerie Anne said. Valerie Anne was Ellie's best friend, and she too had graduated with the others. "I hope she is all right," Ashley whispered. "Me too, sis," Derek said. "I'm sorry, everyone," Maggie said, "but I have to take care of some unfinished business. My dad and Mom are taking me somewhere, and I will be right back, I promise. Thank you, Aunt Anyssa for watching Celestina." "Of course, honey," Wendy smiled, "we'll be here." "You take your time, darling," Elspeth said softly, "we're be right here, I promise." "We're not going anywhere," Patricia smiled. Meanwhile, Maggie suppressed a shudder as she went to MCI-Plymouth's cemetery, where Erica was buried. She, with Hannah, stood in front of the grave "You thought you were going to take me away from the people who truly love me?" Maggie hissed, her British accent as icy as her demeanor, "well, you are wrong there! Your actions caused you to be killed by someone in prison when I was a child. You took my mother, thankfully my mother's body double, and someone paid you back for it! You tried to redeem yourself, but even then it was too late. I still have nothing but contempt for you. You expected to be buried with the Harpers in their family plot, but that did not work out, did it?! You were buried in a prison graveyard with common criminals, and common scum! Oh, how the mighty have fallen, Auntie! Nobody misses you, and you have been forgotten! Everyone has moved on! So has the whole family! You're forgotten! And nobody will ever remember you! I've forgotten you, and you have lost! Permanently!" After spitting on her grave, Maggie and Hannah went out of the prison graveyard, and she went to the car where her dad was waiting. "Are you all right, sweetheart?" Craig asked. "Yes, I am," Maggie said quietly, "I said my piece to her tombstone, and now, I am free of her once and for all!" "That is good, my darling," Craig said, "I talked with your Aunt Anyssa, and she said that she has no claim to you anymore." "Good," Maggie said, "I talked with Aunt Maranda, and she said I am going to be enjoying London." Craig smiled, "That you will, my love," he said to his daughter, "I know the years have been rough, with your mom dying, but you are definitely your mother's daughter. You're a Harper, without question. I had wondered if you were ever going to take the Harper name?" Maggie said, "No, I can't do that, and I don't think I want to," She looked seriously at her father, "I've been Maggie Atchley ever since I was a baby. I am a Harper by birth, but I am also an Atchley and have been as such for most of my life. You adopted me when I was a baby, and to me, that is important. So, I am retaining the Atchley name." Craig hugged his daughter, "That makes me happy, darling," he said, "I just want you to be happy. You are the best of both of our families, my darling." Maggie smiled, "I am, Daddy," she said, "no question about that. Let's get home, I feel like I was in a swamp when I was at that grave!" "I don't blame you there, Princess," Craig laughed, "she made everyone sick." Hannah smiled, she knew her baby was all right. Meanwhile, they returned to the Atchley Mansion. Maggie looked at her cousin, Courtney Sue. Courtney Sue motioned for her to come over. "Are you OK?" she asked kindly. "Yeah," Maggie smiled, "I am now. I had to deal with a painful part of my life. And it has been dealt with." "Good," Courtney Sue hugged her cousin, "we've got a lot to do to get you ready for London." Maggie grinned, "Yes, we do." Maggie, Courtney Sue, and Ashley were planning and giggling over the trip details. Sam, Aidan and Derek were watching and grinning, their arms around one another. They were best friends like Dylan and Roger. They were the three musketeers. Cathy, Ellie, Jolie and A.J. were watching them and laughing. "What do you have planned after the party, Ellie?" Cathy asked. "Valerie Anne and I are going to go to the ballet tonight," she said brushing a wayward lock of her dark hair out of her blue eyes, "Regina got us tickets for the famous Swan Lake." Jolie grinned, "Sounds good, El," she smiled at her sister, "I am going to a football camp!" Cathy was stunned, "As in REAL football?" she asked. Jolie smiled, "Yes, real football, Cath," she said, "I am going to a football camp in Pennsylvania. I am going to be the first girl to play College Football!" A.J. smiled, "Where?" he asked. "Not sure, hon," Jolie said, "I have gotten scholarships to Penn State, and even UCONN." "Aren't you worried about the discrimination you could face?" Cathy asked, worriedly. "Sure, I am, Cath," Jolie admitted, but then she grinned impishly, "but when you are a trail blazer like I am, then you know you are going to meet up with a lot of scorn." "I know you well enough," Ellie said loyally, "and you've never let convention stand in the way. You were the best known letter winner at Commonwealth. You are a legend on the Soccer field." Jolie was blushing, "You're right on that one, El," she said, and grinned, "but football success and soccer success are two different animals. But if anyone can pull it off, I can." A.J. smiled, "You certainly can, Jolie," he said. "Thank you, A.J.," Jolie grinned, giving him a hug. Chloe glared at Jolie, but A.J. whispered to her. "Not one word, Chloe," he warned, "she is my cousin." Chloe relented, "Oh, I forgot about that." A glass clinked, it was Maggie. "I wish to make an announcement," she said. Everyone came together. "You come up with us, Val," Ellie said encouragingly, "same with you, Jake and Aidan." Besides Aidan, Valerie Anne and Jake Jablonski went up with the cousins. Jake was Valerie Anne's new boyfriend, and the son of family friends, Cody and Amy Jablonski. Jake too had graduated that day. "We're a family," Maggie said, "all of us, and those we let into our group are family too." She looked at Valerie Anne and Jake, "And nothing can divide us. We take our bond seriously. VERY seriously. We are HARPERS!" The family and everyone else raised glasses. The cousins gathered around one another and shared a huge hug. Valerie Anne, Aidan Chloe and Jake were not sure what to do, until Courtney Sue brought Valerie Anne in; Sam and Derek brought Aidan and Jake in, and A.J. brought Chloe in. The entire company bonded. They were a solid group. Dylan looked at the kids. They grew up together and were as solid as he and his siblings and cousins had been at their age. Sheila noticed a tear in Dylan's eye. Roger noticed it too. "They are as solid a group as we were when we were their age," Sheila smiled. "Yes, hon," Dylan smiled at his twin sister, wiping tears from his eyes, "that they are." "Hey, hon," Sheila asked, "are you all right?" "Are you all right, Dyl Pickle?" Roger asked, using the long-time affectionate nickname that he had used ever since they were kids, "why are you crying?" "Yes, you two, I am fine," Dylan smiled, hugging both Sheila and Roger, "I'm just being a sentimental parent. It comes with the territory, as you know. It's just so hard not to think of Dad today. He would have been so proud of everyone." "I know he would have," Sheila said grinning, "Uncle Mike would have been running this party!" Patricia came up. "Yes, my darlings," she laughed, "Mike would be obsessing over the details." Sheila, Dylan and Roger laughed, their arms around one another, as they and their Aunt Patricia watched their children, the next generation of Harpers, as they carried on one of the most well-known names in all of New England into the future. Category:Episodes Category:One-off episodes